


and even the stars couldn't keep them apart

by verus_caelum



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Lucifer returns, Post-Season/Series 04, Season 5A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verus_caelum/pseuds/verus_caelum
Summary: Chloe has been devastated ever since Lucifer had to return to Hell. The months since then have been rough, and Chloe finds herself struggling to not think of him. And when he finally does return - it's like he's a completely different person. Little does she know it isn't Lucifer at all. She goes to Lucifer's penthouse to talk, finding herself on his balcony, hoping for things to be normal again. Lucifer returns from Hell, instantly finding Chloe after hearing about what happened. (A Chloe and Lucifer reunion scene, sometime in an AU 5x02).
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	and even the stars couldn't keep them apart

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate scene of Lucifer's return, based on the 5a trailer. I wrote this before 5a came out, so it won't follow the story! Basically Lucifer returns after hearing about Michael, and instantly goes to find Chloe at his penthouse (perhaps she was praying to him?)

Lucifer rushed out of the elevator into his penthouse and made his way towards the balcony. When he saw her, he stopped in his tracks, unable to believe what he was seeing. After all this time, there she was, on his balcony looking up to the stars, searching for answers to her questions.

He paused for a few moments more, overcome by a flood of emotions that came rushing back to him. “Chloe…” he whispered breathlessly, barely loud enough for her to hear.

Chloe turned around at the sound of his voice, shocked to see him standing there behind her.

“Lucifer? Sorry, I actually came here to talk to you… about the last few days. You’ve been acting weird, different, and I just wanted to see what was going on…”

As Chloe stumbled over her words, trying to explain the strange behavior lately, Lucifer stood there speechless, fully captivated by her presence. Her words began to trail off as she really looked at him for the first time, noticing the tears in his eyes and the pain and shock behind his expression. She stopped talking and walked closer to him, not understanding how or why, but knowing that this is the Lucifer she had been looking for all this time. A mix of confusion and relief crossed her face, and it felt as though she could let go of all the weight she had been carrying since he had left. It was the first time she felt this way around Lucifer since he had “returned”, and she felt an overwhelming sense of comfort as she stared into his eyes.

The silence was broken as Lucifer finally found a way to voice the countless thoughts crossing his mind. “I thought I’d never see you again…” he said, as his voice trembled and struggled to hold back the emotions he found flooding him. 

He stepped closer and put his hand on her cheek. Chloe closed her eyes, she too overcome by feelings she hadn’t realized she had been holding back. She focused on the feeling of his hand on her cheek, and all of a sudden she was taken back to all those months ago when he said goodbye to her. She placed her hand on top of his, feeling a rush of emotions as if no time had passed at all. She knew without a doubt that this is the man she loves, keeping her eyes closed for fear that he would be gone when she opened them again.

“This is…real?” Lucifer questioned, unable to hold back the tears that he had forced himself to ignore while he was down there. Chloe placed her hands on his chest as they stared into each other’s eyes, all of the pain and loss from their time apart breaking through. She gave him a gentle nod, unable to believe it herself.

He moved his hands to her hips and asked her sincerely, “Are you okay?”

Chloe shook her head and began to say, “I don’t know…I don’t understand, what happened these past few days? You were so different, acting like a completely different person, like our feelings had just been erased…It was like you had forgotten about everything we’ve been through...” She paused, confused, trying to shake the thoughts from her head before continuing. “I thought you had forgotten about me…” she said quietly, her voice trembling and tears welling up in her eyes.

Lucifer shook his head and stared with disbelief, upset that his time away had hurt her even more than he expected. Although it had only been months on Earth, and many years for him, the relief and comfort he saw in her eyes as she stared at him mirrored his own – emotions he hadn’t expected to come all crashing back at once.

He returned his hands to her face, and hers to his – as if they both needed to hold each other to keep from crumbling. “I could never forget you, Chloe, no matter how long I spend down there… Thinking of you was the only thing giving me strength to keep going… My only light in the darkness that surrounded me,” Lucifer said, his voice wavering yet sincere. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me, and that you have to get caught up in all this…” He took a moment to pause and sigh before continuing, “It seems my brother, Michael, was using the opportunity of me being away in Hell to come to Earth and take over my life.”

Chloe paused, unable to piece together what was happening, but also realizing how much sense all of it made. “Your brother? Like a twin? … “ A look of realization and understanding passed over her features, lifting her gaze to meet his directly. “Even though it didn’t make any sense to me at the time, I knew it couldn’t have been you… I was trying to pass it off as all the time you had been away, but… the emotions, the feelings were completely gone – I couldn’t face the fact that your time in Hell really had changed you that much…” she said, unable to catch her breath between sentences or hide the pain coming out through her words.

Lucifer could only stare somberly as he took in everything she’s said, unable to imagine the pain she had been going through while he had been gone. They take a moment, then allowed themselves to release the emotions they had been holding back, leaning in towards each other as their foreheads touch. Neither said a word, caught up in the relief they both never expected to feel again. Lucifer smiled as he let out a quiet laugh of disbelief, Chloe’s hands tracing across the sides of his face.

And now she wasn’t thinking about the implications of his brother, of Hell, of whether he could stay or if he would have to leave her all over again. For now – just for now – it was as if the world had stopped around Chloe and Lucifer, just them, in this moment. Here. Now. And Chloe couldn’t be more relieved – she had always had faith in him, and now it seems her prayers had been answered.


End file.
